Stranded
by TheWomanWithAMessedUpMind
Summary: Law was traveling with the Straw Hats when they got caught in a storm. A giant wave threw him off the ship. Later, he woke up on an deserted island. Luffy happened to wind up there with him. How will they survive until help comes? Will Law realize something about Luffy? What will happen to them? M/M Don't like? Don't read. I don't own One Piece.
1. Day One

**Day One**

Law struggled to get up as he coughed up water. It felt like he was dying. He crawled across the ground as he spat up mouthfuls and mouthfuls of sea water. Once that was over, he gasped for breath. "Wh-What the...h-hell?"

Flopping down and turning over, Law looked up at the glaring sun. It was blinding, so he had to shield his eyes with his arm. _What the fuck happened? Where am I? _Sitting back up, he looked around the area. There was sand everywhere, palm trees nearby, and a jungle behind him.

"What the hell happened on the ship?" Thinking back, Law tried to figure out how he ended up where he was. He remembered a large wave and a storm. Luffy had been shouting at him about something before the wave collided with him. "Fuck. I got thrown off the ship. This fucking sucks."

Getting to his feet, Law walked around the beach he was on. Soon enough, he saw something red on the ground in the distance. Rushing over to it, a wide smile came to his face. His nodachi was laying in the sand. It was just the help that he needed. Picking it up, he looked at the jungle.

"I don't think it's inhabited," he commented. Walking back toward where he came from, he was frustrated. "Great. I get stranded on an uninhabited island and have no idea where it is." His stomach growled. Law sighed as he sat down near the shade of the trees. He sighed again as he stared out to the ocean. "It's sweltering out here," he commented.

Law took the legs of his pants and rolled them up to his knees. After that, he pulled his shoes off along with his socks. His stomach growled again. _I guess that I have no choice. _Picking Kikoku back up, Law walked to the edge of the water. He knew how to survive on his own. _Just like back then, huh?_

Standing right on the water's edge, Law made a room. He made sure it went into the water. "Tact." He brought some fish out of the water. It was easier than before. "I was an amateur back then. This is easy now. I can live here until I get help."

Unsheathing his weapon, Law stabbed the fish and brought them back to the shore with his shoes. Getting them off, he placed them on a few leaves. After, he went to the edge of the jungle. Law gathered sticks, leaves, and rocks. He brought them back where the fish were.

Law proceeded to make a fire pit by setting up the rocks in a circle. Next, he layered on the sticks and leaves. He grabbed up his nodachi and picked up a rock. Law scrapped it across the flat part of the blade of Kikoku. He got a few sparks but not enough. "Come on, damnit. Work." Doing it a few more times, Law finally got a spark that lit the fire. He smiled. His survival skills were showing.

Spearing the fish on a few bigger sticks, Law placed them by the fire and waited for them to cook. He looked to a palm tree. Getting an idea, he got his weapon again and walked up to a nearby tree. Law sliced down a few coconuts. He caught them before walking back to the fire. His stomach growled again. He was so hungry.

"Glad I'm the only one here." After a bit, he decided he was too hot. Law stripped his shirt and felt much better. He laid it on the ground before sitting back down on it. He watched the fish cook.

Rustling leaves got his attention in the direction of the jungle. "Gee. Where did I end up?" Law's eyes widened at the voice that spoke. _No. You have got to be fucking kidding me. Not him. Anyone but him. _Law begged the Gods that it wasn't the teen.

Lo and behold, Luffy popped out of the brush of the jungle. Law watched his face light up at the sight of him. "Torao! Great! I'm not alone!" The kid rushed over ot him.

"Straw Hat-ya..." He was not willing to stay with the other. Luffy was a handful enough with others.

"Wow! Food!" Before Luffy could reach for the fish, Law slapped his hand away. "Ow. What was that for, Torao?"

"Leave some for the man that caught them," Law said. Luffy stuck his tongue out at him.

"I haven't eaten in a while. You don't have to be stingy." Law gave him a small glare.

"Oi. I'm not the one that snatches food off of others' plates." That got a small glare from Luffy. "I can let you starve, you know?" Luffy stopped glaring. His eyes grew wide and his jaw dropped.

"You wouldn't dare!" Luffy shouted. Law gave him an evil grin.

"Try me. Make me upset and you can bet I will let you go hungry." That made Luffy start to pout. "Plus, the fish is ready." Law got one and handed it to the other. "Don't scarf it down. I won't catch anymore today."

Doing as he was told, Luffy ate like a civil person. It was better than how he normally ate. "How did you learn to make a fire or cook fish?" Luffy asked as he finished eating his fish.

"I was on my own for a few years. I was around fourteen." Law took a bite of his fish and chewed. "I had to learn quickly how to survive or I was going to die." He handed Luffy another fish. There were three left.

"So, how did you learn to make a fire without matches?" Law looked back to Luffy. He was sweating and felt sick. The heat and humidity were getting to him.

"It's the oldest way to make fire. Strike two rocks together and you get sparks. But instead, I used a rock and my nodachi." Luffy nodded as he continued to eat. Law finished his fish and grabbed two coconuts.

Making a small room, Law sliced the tops of them to keep the milk inside. He handed one of the coconuts to him. Luffy accepted it and drank it. "This is great! What is this?"

"It's coconut milk. Don't drink too much of it," Law replied as he sipped at his.

"Why?"

"It can cause hallucinations. Not good. Especially with this heat and humidity." Law saw Luffy's eyes widen and jaw drop. "What is that face for?" he asked. He didn't think that Luffy would understand such a big word.

"You mean seeing things, right?" Law nodded slowly. _So, he does know the meaning. I bet Tony-ya told him what it meant. _"How long will they last?"

"Until the milk of the coconut gets out of your system. That could be hours to days." Law drank some more of his milk. "We need to see if this place has fresh water." Luffy nodded. They finished eating and drinking quickly.

"You rolled up your pants," the other commented as they stood. Law gave him a look that said 'duh'.

"Have you noticed that it's like a hundred degrees here? Did you think this is a winter island?" His sarcasm was visibly making Luffy upset.

"Don't have to be rude about it, you know?" Law rolled his eyes before picking up his nodachi. He started walking into the jungle. "Hey! Torao! Wait for me!"

The two walked for a while. Soon, Law heard the sound of rushing water. _Fresh water. That's a really good sign. _Law dashed toward the sound. Luffy was hot on his tail. He came to stop right in front of a large stream. It was at least a ship wide and could be used for fresh water and to bathe in. There was a waterfall just a few yards away.

"This is great." Law bent down and scooped some up. It was clear and felt extremely great.

Suddenly, a splash made him recoil from the water. He wiped his face off to see Luffy playing in it. "Come on, Torao! It's fun! It feels great too!" Law sighed before walking up the stream some more. Luffy stopped playing. "What's wrong? Aren't you going to join me?"

"No. I'm going to check out the island some more." A second later, Law had an arm wrap around him. It yanked him back and he fell into the stream. His nodachi clattered to the ground on the shore. He was soaked but did feel better. "Straw Hat-ya! What were you trying to do?!" he yelled as he stood up. His pants started to sag off his hips.

"I want you to play with me. It's hot and I know you need it." The child tone that was there before was gone. Law looked down to the teen. Luffy was giving him a serious expression. Not something he saw regularly.

"Straw Hat-ya...I want to know were we are. Don't you? We also need to figure out how to get back to the others." Law waded out of the water and had to pull his pants up or they would fall down. "We can play later."

"Promise?" Law lowered his head as he picked Kikoku back up.

"I promise."

There was silence for a minute. "Fine. We can go exploring." Luffy sounded upset but followed Law none the less. It was quite a large island. There was more jungle than anything. It made getting through the place more difficult because of the vines and whatnot.

Law walked in the front with Luffy walking right behind him. Law started slicing at the vines. _God, could this island be anymore troublesome? _Right as he asked that, a bird flew out of a tree and landed on his shoulder. It didn't bother him in the slightest.

"Wow! How did you do that?!"

"Huh? Do what?" Law looked back to Luffy. The kid was excited about something. "What did I do?"

"You have a bird on your shoulder! How did you do that?!" Law looked to the small, blue, black, and white bird. He knew the bird as a Black-throated blue warbler. It didn't seem at all bothered by him moving so much. It was interesting.

"I have no idea. Let's just keep going." Luffy nodded but continued to stare at the bird. Law didn't mind. After a while, Law had four different colour birds on him. One on each shoulder and two on his head.

"Torao, are you a bird whisperer?" Luffy asked at one point.

"No. I don't understand what these birds want. They aren't in my way, so I don't really care if they are there." Law sliced some more vines. He came out to another beach. "Well, we're on the other side of the island."

His pants were still falling down. "Cool. What do we do now?" Law turned back to look at the other.

"I don't know." He turned back to the jungle. "We need to find some shelter for the night." The birds didn't move from their spots.

"It's almost like they're attracted to you," Luffy commented as they walked. A few more landed on him but not enough to make him upset. "That's awesome."

"Straw Hat-ya, it's not that cool. There must be a reason that they are doing this." He continued to walk to find someplace for them to take shelter for the night. The island was large enough to have something, right?

After a few hours of hiking, Law found a cave. He smiled widely. Rushing over to it, he walked inside. It felt a little odd but was good enough to make a fire in and spend the night. "Torao, is this good enough?"

"Yeah. This cave will do perfectly." Law turned to Luffy. "Stay here. I'm going to go get my shirt, shoes, and some more coconuts. Don't go anywhere because I know you'll get lost."

"No, I won't," he replied.

"Straw Hat-ya..." Luffy looked up to him. "Stay here. Or I won't go fishing tomorrow. You will just have fruit," he countered. Grumpily, Luffy agreed to stay put. Law nodded before walking off in the direction he knew his stuff was in. The birds stayed with him.

It took him about two or three more hours to get back to the small place he had made on the beach. He gathered his things and decided to use a room to get back to Luffy. He made sure that the birds were teleported with him. It was strange having to do it with the birds.

When he was back at the cave, Luffy was playing in the dirt with a stick at the entrance to the place. "Torao! You're back!" Luffy exclaimed as he dropped the stick and stood up. He pointed to the birds. "They're still there."

"Yeah." Law began to remove his pants. "This is just great."

"What are you doing?" Luffy asked as Law put his shirt back on. The birds moved long enough for him to put it on. His shirt was long enough to cover his underwear. It was uncomfortable but he didn't want to get sick. If he kept his soaking pants on, he was more likely to get sick than just wearing the wet underwear.

"Well, someone had to yank me into the water. Because of that, my pants are soaking wet and need to dry out. If I continue to wear them, there is the possibility that I will get sick." Law started to make a fire again. When it was up and roaring, law took some sticks and set up a drying rack for his pants.

Luffy stayed quiet for a while. It was new and Law looked over to him. He was staring straight at him. "Torao, how long will we be on this island?" The other was huddled around the fire. It was getting cold because the sun was going down.

"I have no idea. I wouldn't be surprised if we're here for a week or maybe two." Law sat down beside the fir. He had gathered some fruit when they were making their way to the cave. The birds left him and huddled in the corner, as if they were waiting for something.

"It's kinda cool," Luffy said with a smile. Law narrowed his eyes at him. The fire was warm and felt great compared to the chill he was feeling because of the night air.

"How is this cool in any way? We are isolated and have no way to communicate with the other. Explain to me how our situation is cool in any way." Law wrapped his arms around his legs. He was freezing because he didn't have his pants anymore.

Luffy kept smiling. "Because I get to spend time with you. That's how it is cool." Law rolled his eyes. "I have a question." He lifted his gaze to the kid.

"What?"

"If you were stranded on an island and could bring one thing with you, what would you bring?" Law pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Straw Hat-ya, you don't plan on getting stranded on an island. There is no way to prepare for it so you can't say something like that." Law leaned back on his arms. "I don't know what I would bring if I could plan to get stranded." It was ironic that the other would bring it up, considering that they were already stranded on an island. "What would you bring?"

"You. I would bring yo with me." Law cocked his head to the side. Luffy smiled up at him. "You can fish, cook, and a lot of other things. It would be nice to have you there with me."

"So, I'm just convenient to you?" Law felt offended and hurt at what the other said. He didn't understand why but it did hurt him. Law watched Luffy's eyes widen.

"N-No. That's...That's not what I meant." He shrugged before laying down with his back to Luffy. "Torao, I'm sorry if I upset you."

"I'm not upset. I just used too much power today and I'm tired." It wasn't entirely true. He was a little upset with Luffy's answer. Law slowly fell asleep to the sound of the fire. It was nice.

**Hope you like the chapter. Let me know if you do. Have a fantastical day. Tatty-bye!**


	2. Day Two: The Entity

**Day Two: The Entity**

Waking up, Law felt arms around his torso and someone spooning him from behind. Slowly, his senses came back to him. Snoring sounded in his right ear. Law decided to turn over. He was face to face with a sleeping Luffy.

It didn't bother him, but he could feel the cold wind on his legs. Getting up, he removed Luffy from around him. It didn't even wake up the younger man. Going over to his pants, he tested them. They were completely dry, and the fire was out.

Sighing, he put his pants back on. It was light out, but he didn't know what time it was. "I better go fish again. We can have fish for breakfast and lunch a fruit for dinner," Law said to himself as he picked up his nodachi.

Walking out of the cave, the birds from before landed on him again. _Oh well. They can stay, I guess. _Law ignored them as he made a room and teleported to the ocean. The birds came with him. He made sure of that. Before going to the water, he rolled up his pants' legs again.

When that was done, he strolled into the water a few inches. The energy started to drain but he waved it off. Making a Room, Law used Tact to bring up some fish like the day before. He stabbed them like he did the first time.

Finished with what he was doing, he walked out of the ocean. His energy was slowly coming back to him. Making another Room, Law teleported him, the birds, and the fish to where Luffy was still sleeping. He was surprised to know that Luffy hadn't woken up yet. _He'll probably wake up when he smells the food cooking._

Law gathered up new leaves and sticks to start a new fire. When it was roaring, he speared the fish and put them over the fire. It went quiet after that. He stared at the fish was they cooked Law wondered how the others were fairing without their Captain.

Suddenly, he heard the muffled sound of a snail. Raising an eyebrow, he looked over to Luffy. The guy was still snoring. Getting up, he walked over to him. Law dug through his pants because the sound was coming from them.

In his front, left pocket, Law found a small snail in the shorts. He pressed the button on the side. "Hello?" he asked as he spoke into it.

"Law? Is that you?" Nami's voice sounded relieved to hear him.

"Yeah."

"I assume Luffy is with you." That made him raise an eyebrow.

"He is. How did you know?"

"I slipped the snail into his pocket the other day." _I understood that. She must've done it for a reason. _"How are you two doing right now? Where are the both of you?"

Law removed his hat to scratch his head. "Um...Straw Hat-ya is still sleeping. I'm making breakfast for us." He looked around the cave. The birds started to tweet. "We're on an uninhabited island. It's a tropical island." Law sighed. "I have no idea where we are in the Grandline."

Nami sighed. "Well, we'll try to find you. Keep the snail close. We'll call you daily to get updates on how you are." Law agreed before they hung up. He placed the snail down next to him. Law was happy that he had some way to communicate with the others.

After a bit, the fish were cooked and Luffy was still sleeping. He crouched next to him before pushing at his shoulder. "Straw Hat-ya. Get up. I made breakfast."

Slowly, Luffy started to wake up. "Torao..." The teen sat up and stretched. "What's for breakfast?" Law sat back down on the ground. The birds were still on him. Something didn't feel right.

"Fish. I went and caught some more." Luffy nodded as he handed one to the other. The teen accepted it and started to eat like Law wanted him to. After a bit of silence, Law decided to tell him about the others. "I spoke to Nami-ya."

Luffy stopped eating to look at him. "You did?" Law nodded. "How? I don't remember you telling me you had a snail."

"**I** didn't. You did. Nami-ya said she slipped it in your pocket the day before we got thrown off the ship."

"Oh." Something was on the other's mind. Law knew the kid's personality. Something was bothering him.

"Straw Hat-ya..." Luffy looked back up at him. "Is there something wrong? You're being a little quiet."

"I thought you like the quiet," Luffy replied. That shocked him. _What the hell happened to him? He was fine just a bit ago. What changed his mood?_

"I do. But I like you being you. It's like you're sulking." That got him a glare. "Was I close?"

"No." The other shifted in his spot. "May I have another fish?" _Yeah. There's somethin definitely wrong with him. I don't know what, but there is something up. I don't trust this._

Cautiously, Law handed him his second fish. He had stopped eating because he was nervous about Luffy's attitude. The birds on him shook a little. Like they were...afraid of something. That made him curious and very concerned. _I with Tony-ya was here. He could tell me what they are saying._

Then, a thought hit him. "Straw Hat-ya." The man looked at him. "I'm going for a walk. You can have whatever you want." Luffy nodded as he stood up. Law swiped the snail as he went. "Be back in a bit."

"Okay. Be safe." Law nodded before leaving the cave. There had been tension that grew when Law had said something about his mood.

When he got a bit away from the cave, Law dialed the Sunny again. It rang about three or four times. Then, someone picked up. "Law, that's you right?" It was Zoro.

"Yeah. Can you put Tony-ya on the line? I need to ask him a few questions." He hoped he wouldn't have to explain his reason to him.

"Give me a minute." It sounded like Zoro turned away from the snail. "Chopper! Law wants to ask you some things! Get over here!" He turned back to the speaker. "He'll be here in a minute."

Law agreed. Soon enough, the speaker was handed off to, he assumed was, the reindeer. "Law, is there something going on there?"

"Tony-ya, I have a small problem." Law got to the stream. He sat on the shore of it. The birds didn't move.

"What's going on? Is it bad?"

"I have no idea. I wanted to see if these birds that keep following me can tell me anything. You can understand animals, right?" He hoped that he could get some information about Luffy's issues out of the birds. It would help him out a lot.

"I can. Are you with them now?"

"Yes. They are sitting on me. Can you ask them some questions?"

"I can try. I haven't tried this over snails." Chopper asked them what they were doing. One chirped back. "She said that they are protecting you."

That confused him. A lot. "From what? What are they protecting me from?"

A different one made a sound. He waited for Chopper to give him the information. "He said that there is a bad entity on the island. They can protect people from it. But..."

"But what? Is there something wrong right now?" His thoughts went to Luffy.

A colourful bird tweeted into the snail. "But they can't protect Luffy. He's got to fight the entity off on his own." That shocked Law. _I knew something was off about him. There is also something about that cave..._

"We have been staying in a cave. There is something odd about it. Can they tell me why it feels out of place?"

More talking between them. "They say that you should leave that cave. Immediately. It isn't good for you nor for Luffy."

"And go where? Is there another place that we can stay?" He was already worried because he left Luffy alone.

"Yes. There's a cave across the island. It's better and will help protect you both." Law nodded.

"What does this entity do to a person? Does it possess them, kill them, or what?"

There was another conversation between the birds and Chopper. He worried for his friend back at the camp. _We'll have to move. I don't want to stay there. _"It's a male entity. He finds people he likes. Be it male or female. If there is another person with them, he will try to possess them to get to the other." Law paled at that. "I suggest you go to that other cave, Law. The birds say that it is like a cleansing cave. The entity doesn't like it."

"Got it. Thank you for your help, Tony-ya." The reindeer called him stupid with happiness in his voice before he hung up. Law knew that it was just how Chopper reacted to praise. Pocketing the snail, he trudged back to the camp site. Luffy was still eating fish. "Quickly finish eating."

"What? Why?" Luffy gave him a puzzled look. Law took some dirt and put the fire out. "Torao, what are you doing?"

"I'll explain later. Finish." Grumpily, Luffy finished his food. Grabbing his nodachi, Law grabbed Luffy's shirt as well.

"Tora, what are you going to do?" Looking down, Law almost let Luffy go. Next to him was not his best friend. It was a man that he had never met before. He looked furious but at the same time amused.

Without saying anything, Law made a Room. He remembered the direction the birds told him that the cave was in. He teleported them close to the cave. Suddenly, Luffy started struggling against him. "Straw Hat-ya, calm down!" Law shouted.

"Let me go! I won't go there!" It hit him. _The entity is fighting me. The birds were right. He doesn't like the other cave._

"Get the hell out of my friend!" Law screamed back as he dragged the flailing man closer to the cave. "Get the fuck out of him! Stop using him!"

The closer they got to the cave, the more Luffy thrashed in his arms. But Law stayed strong. He kept a tight grip on him as he moved to the cave. Once he set foot in the cave, he dragged Luffy across the threshold. Suddenly, the guy went limp in his arms.

Looking down, Luffy was passed out. Raising his head, he saw the entity standing just outside the cave. It had no features and was just a black mass. "I will get you one way or another, my dear," it said in a deep, rumbling voice. Law didn't like it.

"Go to hell," he spat back.

"Hahaha! Just you wait. I should let you know, though, that he has feelings for you."

"I already know that, you fucker. Stay away from him." Law glared at it. He felt very safe in the cave.

"You don't understand what I meant."

"Get away from here! Now!" Law glared harder at him, Luffy still in his arms.

"I see. You will find out soon enough what I mean." With that, the man was gone. Some of the birds moved to sit on Luffy. Like they were protecting him now.

"Can you protect him now?" The ones on the teen tweeted, but he didn't understand what they were saying. "I'll take that as a yes." He huffed. "We have to be careful now. Shit." Law laid Luffy down before plopping down on the ground next to him. "This is so fucking annoying. I...I have no fucking idea what to do now." Luffy's snoring made him feel a little better. "I hope he can't mess with me without a body."

**So happy to know that you all are enjoying the story. Thought I would put a twist in the story. Hope you all like it. Have a beautiful day. Tatty-bye!**


	3. Day Three: Incident

**Day Three: Incident**

When Luffy woke up, Law asked him if he remembered waking up that morning. The teen gave him a confused look. "No. I just woke up, didn't I? I don't remember waking up." Law told him that it didn't matter. Nothing eventful happened.

Lunch came around and Law left the cave. He insisted that Luffy stayed in the cave. Reluctantly, Luffy agreed, not understanding Law's caution. Without any problems, he was able to go and fish. He came back with quite a few fish. Luffy was excited.

They ate lunch and had no more problems. They talked for a bit and even called the ship back to talk to some of them. Law told them that they were okay and wanted to get back as soon as possible. He had a bad feeling about leaving the cave or Luffy in general.

When night came, Law picked fruits from the nearby plants and brought them back to Luffy. He told him that they wouldn't cook them and just eat them the way they were. Luffy agreed and ate almost all of them. Law only had about three pieces out of like fifteen.

The two got tired and went to sleep next to the fire. It was nice and Law didn't feel bothered at all. The feeling he had the night before was gone and he felt way more comfortable in their new place.

...

Law opened his eyes the next morning. Luffy was, once again, spooning him from behind. Carefully, he removed his body from the other. To be honest, there was about ten or twenty birds that had gathered in the cave with them over night.

He yawned as he sat up. The smell of something sour caught his attention. Sniffing the air around him, he moved to his shirt. Law reeled back in disgust. _I smell sour. Like really bad. It's probably from sweating so much and not washing it off. _He sighed. _Might go take a small dip in the stream._

Getting up, he moved to the opening of the cave. About seven of the birds flocked over to him and perched on him. "You can stay. But I don't know if you like water." With that, he walked out of the cave with them.

Soon enough, he made it to the stream. It was a little ways down from the other part, but there was a waterfall at this part too. Slowly, he started to strip his clothes. The birds moved long enough for him to take his shirt off before moving to sit back on his shoulders and head.

When his pants were off, Law took his underwear off as well. Laying them out on the ground, he started to walk into the water. It was cold and made him shiver. The birds moved with him. After a minute, he sighed. A smile graced his face.

Taking his time, Law walked around and found that there was a part he couldn't go to. It was near the middle. The spot was too deep. He would go under and drown in seconds. Not something he needed at that time.

The birds stayed on his head when his shoulders went under. He was still able to stand in the spot he was in. Though his energy was draining, Law stayed strong and was able to fight off the exhaustion.

Going over to the waterfall, the birds started to...argue?...back and forth. Law was confused before they moved away from him. When they were gone, he dipped underneath the fall. It ran down his body.

To Law, it was like heaven. He had missed showers even though he had only been stranded on the island for about two days. It made you miss all the luxuries you normally have. He was thankful that he got a waterfall to bathe in. It was good enough for him.

Running his hands through his hair, Law began to hum a random tune as he tried to rub the smell out of his hair. It felt good to massage his scalp. He was so relaxed and felt good about finally getting cleaned from two days of sweating and gathering a sickly, sour smell.

Suddenly, hands ran down his sides. It made him jolt and looked around. Then, his thoughts went to the entity that inhabited the island. He shuddered in disgust, thinking that the man was the one that put his hands on him.

"Leave me the hell alone," he said aloud. For a few minutes, nothing happened. Law was happy with that. He went back to bathing and humming.

Then, there were hands touching his chest. That made him move out from under the waterfall. The hands disappeared when he moved. A second later, the entity appeared underneath the waterfall.

He chuckled. "You have a very nice build. I used to be more muscular and a little taller than you when I was human." Law stared at the being for a bit. There was something off about him. Law didn't like it.

"Why are you coming after me? What do you like about me?" Law asked, trying not to show that he was scared and disturbed about him.

"Your build is great. I find you very, very attractive," he said in a sensual, flirty tone. Law didn't like the sound of his voice. "You move beautifully, and I enjoy watching you." The guy stepped forward. Law, in turn, took a step back. That made the other stop moving. "Do you not like me?"

"No. I don't. I also don't like you taking advantage of my friend," Law answered with a cold, emotionless tone.

"Don't mention that kid. He's too naïve and doesn't understand anything." Law narrowed his eyes at him. He didn't like the way his voice sounded when talking about Luffy. It was as if he was the most annoying thing on the planet. "I just needed him to understand you more. I couldn't believe that you found out something was odd so quickly."

"Do you think I'm stupid? Straw Hat-ya is not a person you can just impersonate that easily." Law laughed. "He's the most difficult person I have ever met. I can't even begin to explain how strange that man is."

The being came forward again. Law went backward. "I don't think you're stupid." Law tripped in the shallow part of the stream, near the shore. It made him fall backward. His arms were underwater up to his elbows, his legs were under up to the middle of his calves, and his stomach and private parts were under. He was thankful for that. "My. My. You look awfully sexy down there."

Looking up, Law saw that he was standing over him. His face went red at seeing how vulnerable he was. The entity went to sit on his stomach. Taking a deep breath, Law did the only thing he thought would wake up Luffy. He screamed as loud as he could.

The guy stopped moving. After a few minutes of silence, the bushed started to move. "Torao, what's going on?! Why did you shout?!" Luffy asked as he burst out of the brush to come see what was happening. Nobody moved for a long moment. Law was staring at Luffy. Almost immediately, Luffy's face took on a look of rage. "What the hell are you doing?!"

Luffy came rushing over to them. He held up his hand and balled it into a fist. After that, he armored it. Getting to them, he punched the entity. It sent him flying across the water to the other side of the stream. The man stood right next to Law.

"I don't understand what's going on but leave him alone!" Luffy shouted. He was huffing with fury. The being, slowly, rose from the ground.

"This is interesting. Very interesting," he said loud enough for the both of them to hear. "Neither of you seem to understand what's going on." Law didn't like the sound of that. "I'm going to have to think of how to get around this." In an instant, the being was gone.

Law looked back up to Luffy. The guy stared at the spot with hatred for a moment longer. Then, he turned to Law with concern. "Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" Luffy offered his hand out to him.

Lifting his right hand out of the water, Law took the offered hand. "Yeah. I'm okay. I just tripped in the water. I...I have no idea what he was going to do." That wasn't true. Law knew exactly what the man was going to do if it wasn't for Luffy coming to his aid. He watched Luffy look him up and down before turning away with a red face.

"S-So, you aren't hurt?" Law was confused about his sudden aversion. Then, he remembered that he was naked.

He walked out of the water to where his clothes were. Law slipped on his underwear before answering him. "No. He didn't hurt me. Like I said, I don't know what his intentions were. Th...Thank you for coming to help me." Law didn't like to thank people for helping him. It made him feel weak.

"No problem." Luffy sounded normal when he answered him. Law got dressed before turning back to him. That's when he, finally, noticed that there were birds sitting on him. When he was dressed, the birds that had come with him came to sit on him again. "Do you know why these birds are on us?'

Law sighed. He knew the younger man was going to ask about that soon enough. "Let's go back to the cave. I'll tell you when we get back." Luffy agreed and started to follow him. He bounced next to him. law thought it suited him.

Back at their camp, Law explained the situation with the entity. He also explained that the birds were to keep them safe and that the cave they were in was safe as well. That was why they weren't in the same place as before.

"I forgot to tell you that the crew called us yesterday before we called them. Nami-ya had slipped a snail into your pocket the day before we were thrown off the ship." Law pulled it out of his pocket. It was one of the small ones with a piece of equipment attached to it. Franky and Usopp had created a new piece for it so that the small snails could be used over long distances like the big ones. The two men were proud of it.

The snail had a red shell and a tan body. It was asleep since he wasn't using it at the moment. "Oh yeah. You never told me about how you got it," Luffy said. He was staring at it with wide eyes. "Can we call them?"

"Sure. She, also, said to call them every day to keep them updated on our situation." Luffy looked excited as Law punched the number for the Sunny in. It rang three times before being picked up.

"Torao-san, is that you? Is Luffy with you?" Brook was the one to answer.

"Yeah, I'm here. Straw Hat-ya is here as well."

"Hey, Brook! How are the others?"

"Brook! I told you to tell me when they call! Give it here!" Nami's shouting made Law hold the snail out at arm's length. He wasn't ready for all the yelling from her. There was the sound of Brook apologizing before the speaker was handed off. "Hey, Law and Luffy. How are you both?"

"We're just fine," Law answered. Luffy opened his mouth to say something. He covered the snail so the woman couldn't hear him. "Don't tell her about the entity. We don't need them to worry about us," he whispered. Luffy gave him a confused look but nodded anyway.

"That's great to hear. We're still looking for the island you guys couldn't washed up on." She sighed. "It's hard when we have no idea where we lost you at."

"I understand."

"Hey, Nami. Law's a great cook. He could even compete with Sanji!" Law was surprised. _What the hell is he talking about? All I did was put some fish over a fire. I didn't even put spices on them._

"Really now? I might inform Sanji-kun. He could be interested in this." Nami sounded like she was planning something. Law didn't like where this was going.

"Have you run into any trouble?" Law asked. He changed the subject from him to the crew. He didn't like what they were talking about. The feeling of someone staring at him made him look to the entrance of the cave. He didn't see anything.

"Not really. We did pass a Marine ship, but they didn't do anything. I don't know what they were doing but they did see us." There was the sound of shouting. "Shut the fuck up! I'm talking to the two people that we're looking for! Be more respectful, you guys!"

"Is Zoro-ya and Black leg-ya fighting again?" Law asked. He could only think of that being the reason she was yelling at the rest of the crew.

"Aren't they always? Yeah. They seem more agitated since you two are gone. I chalk it up to you guys keeping the peace."

"How do either of us keep the peace?" Law was confused. Luffy was the one that cheered them on when the two men got into fights. Law just stood by and watched. Though he had to admit, they didn't fight as much as he thought they would when he was on the ship.

"I don't know. Just...give us some time. We're trying our hardest to find you two. Don't die on us, alright?" Nami sounded like she was joking with the last part. But to Law, he could hear the seriousness behind her joking tone.

"We won't die that easily!" Luffy reminded her. "Be safe, you guys. Don't worry about us. Try to stay safe." Law admired the guy sometimes for how serious he could be.

"Alright. I have to go. I'm on the look out for any islands that might be yours." Luffy and Law said their goodbyes before he hung up. Luffy sprawled out on the ground.

"Torao, are you sure you're okay?" He looked over to the other. Something was upsetting him.

"Yes. I was a little nervous about what he would do, but he didn't do anything to me." Law leaned back on his arms. "Want some fruit for breakfast?"

"Food!" Luffy shot up into a sitting position. Law grinned. He sliced up some fruit before spearing them on some sticks. After that, he built up the fire again and set them over it. Law couldn't wait for them to leave the island. He didn't know how long he could endure being around the entity.

**Glad to know y'all are enjoying the story. Thank you for your support. Have a terrific day. Tatty-bye!**


	4. Day Four: The Deity

**Day Four: The Deity**

Luffy was taking a nap on the cave floor. Law was just relaxing in it. Looking down the way into the cave, he got an idea. Rising from the ground, Law dusted his pants and shirt off before walking toward the back of the cave.

As he walked, he noticed hat it was deeper than it looked. "How big is this place?" he asked aloud. Continuing on, Law came across a set of stairs that were leading down. Choosing to follow them, he was a little creeped out at the sound of his steps on the stone stairs.

After what felt like ten minutes or so, the stairs ended. Looking forward, Law couldn't see anything. It was complete darkness going forward. Law chose to look back up the stairs. There was a little bit of light that shone over the top of them. There was at least forty or fifty steps.

Law continued to walk on to see if he could find what was at the end of the cave. He was curious as to what could keep this cave safe from the entity. _Why would the entity be afraid of this cave? Is thee something inside it that makes him...scared?_

After what felt like hours of nothing but walking in the pitch blackness of the cave. Law saw a sliver of light up ahead. Not hurrying in the slightest, Law leisurely strolled toward the light. A thought hit him. _Why would there be light at the end? Does it lead to outside? _It made him even more curious as to what could be there.

About forty minutes later, Law had to shield his eyes at the bright light that almost blinded him when he came into the area. When his eyes had adjusted to the light, he was able to see what was before him. Law stood in awe at the display. It shocked him and interested him at the same time.

Light shone in the area from cracks in the ceiling. It was a dead end. There was amaryllis', begonias, bleeding hearts, maidenhair ferns, and moss growing almost everywhere in the room. Streams of water slipped through the cracks in the ceiling.

In the very back, against the wall was a shrine. Being careful, Law made his way over to it. He made sure not to crush or damage any of the plants as he walked to the shrine. It was a shrine to Benzaiten. He cocked his head to the side.

"How long has this been here?" he asked himself aloud. Reaching out a hand, he placed his fingers on the statue of the goddess. Law was interested and fascinated with the shrine. The statue was still in pristine condition and looked well-kept as did the shrine itself. It was amazing since the island was inhabited.

Suddenly, there was the feeling of a soft, kind hand on his face. Like a woman had reached out and cupped his cheek from behind. That was when he noticed that he was touching the statue on the side of her face.

Turning his head, Law wanted to see if there was actually someone behind him. To his surprise and disappointment, there was no one behind him. But the hand was still touching his cheek. It confused him but he felt safe at the same time.

"Are you the one protecting this cave?" Law asked. The hand moved back to run through his hair. "I take that as a yes." He thought about what to ask next. "Do you dislike the entity on this island?"

This time, there was a verbal answer. Her voice was sweet, soft, and calm as she spoke. "He is a problem for travelers. I do not necessarily dislike him. But I do dislike his actions." Law nodded. He was thankful for the answer.

"Do the birds help you protect the people that decide to visit?"

She gave him another verbal answer. "Yes. The birds that live on this island protect those who I choose to protect. That would be most people that come here." The hand moved back to his cheek. "You and your friend are very kind."

"Do you know what the entity was talking about before? About Straw Hat-ya's feelings?" Her thumb ran across his cheek. It was almost like a mother trying to comfort her child.

"I do. But it is not my place to tell you about them. He must be the one to tell you because they are his feelings." Suddenly, the hand was removed, and arms encircled his chest. It made him curious as to if she was hugging him or something else.

"Is there a specific reason you are protecting us?"

The goddess chuckled. He was a little confused. _Is there something funny about my question? _He didn't ask the question. "Yes. His feelings and yours are the reason I am protecting the both of you. As long as you stay in the vicinity of the cave or have the birds on or near you, the two of you will be protected by me."

"I understand. Thank you for your kindness." He kept his eyes on the shrine. "Should I offer you anything?" Law knew how shrines worked. It made him feel guilty for not giving her anything for her kindness.

"You do not have to. As long as you and your friend get along and do not fight, I will be fine. That is enough of an offering to me."

"Yes, ma'am." Hesitantly, he removed his fingers from the shrine. As soon as his fingers left the statue, the feeling of the arms disappeared. Law raised his head to look at it. "That was...different." He had never experienced something like that before.

Turning back around, Law was careful of the plants again before heading back to check on Luffy. He was still confused, though. _She said our feelings are why she is protecting us. There is something more to that. I know there is. _He couldn't help but think about Luffy's feelings toward him.

_He's always called me a friend. I like him as a friend as well. _He knew that they were a little more than friends. _Sort of like brothers._ Law smiled. _I don't know. That's how I sort of see it. _His smile turned to a small, troubled frown. _Hm. Not really brothers. Something more. Like...family?_

Before he could think about anything else, Law heard Luffy scream. "Torao?! Where are you?!" He sounded frightened and extremely upset.

As quick as he could, Law made his way back to the other. He almost slipped and fell back down the stairs at some point from his rushing. Getting to the top of the stairs, he bent over to regain his breath for a second.

When that was over, he made his way to see if something was bothering Luffy. As soon as he entered the small campsite that he made with the other's help, Luffy tackled him to the ground. Law grunted at the pain that exploded in his back and his head.

"Torao! Don't do that to me! Ever again!" Luffy hollered at him. He could tell that he was sitting on his chest after they landed because of the weight there.

Law looked up at Luffy when his vision cleared and wasn't swimming before him. The look on the other's face made him feel really bad. The teen had been crying. His eyes were red and puffy, tears were still coming down his face, his face was all red, and he looked so relieved and angry at the same time.

"Sorry. I was just checking out the cave," he confessed. "I haven't left it."

He watched Luffy lay his head down on his chest. Wetness seeped through his shirt after a minute. "I thought that guy did something to you," he cried into his chest.

Slowly, Law moved his arms to be around Luffy's back. He began to rub up and down on his back and held his head to his chest with his other hand. For a while, Luffy did nothing but cried into his chest. Law continued to comfort him while he did so. The teen fisted his shirt and pushed his face further into his chest. Almost like he was trying to merge with him.

After what felt like hours, Luffy stopped crying. "Straw Hat-ya? Are you okay?" Law asked in a soft, low voice. For a bit, the other didn't move. His hands were still fisted in his shirt.

It took a few minutes to get any answer or reaction out of the other. Luffy released his shirt but didn't move his head. Law was startled when his arms reached up and wrapped around his neck. He wasn't expected him to do that.

Luffy moved up a little and laid his head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry," he said in a hoarse, tired voice. It made him feel dejected about Luffy's emotional state.

"What are you sorry for?" Law didn't think he need to apologize for anything. It worried him to a great extent.

"I shouldn't have freaked out when you weren't here," Luffy started. "I know you can take care of yourself." Law was shocked at what he was hearing. It made him think that it wasn't even Luffy that was speaking to him. "So, I'm sorry for freaking out earlier."

Saying that Law was shocked would be an understatement. He was completely flabbergasted at the younger man's words. "You...You don't have to apologize," he replied. "I know you were worried about me. I don't...I'm not...I don't mind that you were worried about me. Isn't that what friends do? They worry about each other?"

There was silence for a few moments. Law wondered if he had said something wrong. Then, Luffy answered him. "Yeah. That's what people who care about each other do." Now, Law was curious. Luffy didn't call them friends this time. He called them 'people who care about each other'.

That was when the goddess's words came to mind. She said that she was protecting them because of their 'feelings'. That made him wonder if what Luffy said had something to do with that.

"Straw Hat-ya, do you view me as more than a friend? Or just a friend and ally?" Luffy's grip around his neck tightened and pressed his face harder into his shoulder. He didn't answer him for what felt like ages.

"I don't know." Law nodded. He understood. He didn't know either. It was good to know that the other didn't know either. It made him feel much better about his thoughts.

"Okay. Do you want me to make lunch?" He knew it must've been either noon, close to it, or after it.

Quickly, Luffy sat up. His eyes were still puffy and red from crying but he looked excited at the same time. "Yeah! I'm starving!" Law smiled as the teen got off him so he could go fix them something to eat.

Lunch was grilled fish was fruit. Luffy didn't mind it nor did Law. It was all they had as it was. Most of the time, Law didn't like to leave the cave too much because of what happened the day before in the stream. Luffy understood and told him that he didn't have to leave if he didn't want to. He was thankful for that.

_I hope we will be okay. I know that the goddess is protecting us. But is that enough? Will she be able to protect us until the other's get here?_

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been trying to juggle work and school at the same time. Again, I'm really, really sorry. Hope you all are enjoying the story. Let me know if you are. Have an amazing day and I love you all very much. Tatty-bye!**


	5. Day Five: Watching

**Day Five: Watching**

"Torao! Get up! You need to get up now!" Shaking and shouting awoke Law from his slumber. "GET UP NOW! I WANT YOU TO GET UP RIGHT NOW!"

"What?" Law asked as he sat up on his own. Luffy had grabbed him by the front of his shirt and was shaking him to get up. "What's going on?"

"You look nice when you sleep." Law's eyes widened as he looked to the mouth of the cave. The entity was standing there. "That one is highly annoying. He disturbed you and ruined my view."

"What are you doing here?" Law asked as he stood up. He walked to the threshold. Just out of the other's reach. "I know the truth about this cave and the birds. Don't you even think you'll be able to catch either one of us without them."

A growl sounded from the black mass in front of him. "That bitch told you, didn't she?"

"Yes." He didn't try to correct him on what he called her. To him, he could call her whatever he wanted to. Law knew who she really was and was forever grateful for her kindness. She was a Goddess. He would not call her anything else.

"I'll kill her."

"Torao, what are you talking about? There's another person on the island?" Law looked back at Luffy. He looked surprised and confused to hear that.

"No. She's the one protecting us from him." He turned fully to the teen. "There's a Goddess that protects people that visit this island." Law gestured to the entity. "He's the reason she's protecting us." He didn't mention that their feelings are another reason for her doing so.

"Oh. That's really nice of her."

"I'll get you one way or another," the guy said in a low, threatening voice.

"I don't think so. You can stay the hell away from us. I won't let you touch me again." Law hated that he had been able to touch him in the first place.

"Yeah! Our..." Before Luffy could finish his sentence, Law covered his mouth. He gave him a confused expression.

"Don't tell him about them. It would be better if he didn't know," Law whispered to him. Luffy nodded befoe he let his mouth go.

"What were you going to say? Your what?"

"Our friend won't let you do whatever you want," Luffy said. Law was proud that he was able to fix it so fast. _I guess that I can count on him to be smart at times. That's a good thing._

"That bitch is in my way." He stepped a little closer but was held back by an invisible force. "You will be mine. I won't let that brat have you or that bitch keep you from me." Law's eyes widened at the mention of Luffy. He looked over at the younger man. He swore that if Luffy got any angrier, he would have steam coming out of his ears. "I'm sorry. Did I upset you? You act just like a fucking child. I wonder how he's able to put up with you. You're too much of a handful for me."

Law stepped in front of Luffy to block the guy from looking at him. "I handle him just fine because I've known him for a long time. I'm used to his childish nature and his randomness. It's part of being his friend."

"Now, get out of here," Luffy said through gritted teeth. "You aren't welcome here. Our friend doesn't want you here and neither do we. Get lost before I make you."

"Fine. But I'll be back later. I find it interesting to watch you two interact." He began to walk away. "I'll see you later, my dear. I hope I can, at least, touch you again." Law wanted to shout at him but didn't. "You're 'friend' is in the way. I hope you do leave him and that wench at some point." Right after saying that, he disappeared. Law frowned as he thought about the way he said friend.

"Torao, are you okay?" Luffy asked as he came to stand in front of him.

"Hm? Yeah. I'm fine." He turned around before walking over to the fire pit. "I need to go fish some more. We need more food. We're running low."

"Can I come with you?"

"Sure. Make sure you don't bother the birds that come with us." Luffy agreed with enthusiasm as Law grabbed Kikoku. He felt safer with his nodachi than to be left weaponless. The birds gathered on them once they noticed that they were leaving the cave.

"Do you think the Goddess is nice? Do you know why she's protecting us?"

"The Goddess is very nice, and I do know why she's protecting us," Law answered as they walked to the beach. The waterfall didn't contain any fish. He designated that spot for bathing and drinking because of the water flow.

"How do you know? Have you met her before?"

"Yes. I talked with her for a bit yesterday. When I went for a walk in the cave, I found her shrine and talked to her. Then, you attacked me when I came back and told me not to go off on my own without telling you."

"Oh. Do you think I can talk to her?" Law looked back at Luffy. He had a rainbow coloured bird on his shoulder. It was nestling close to his head on his left shoulder while the others stayed on alert for anything.

"I don't see why not. It's not like she won't speak to you." _Maybe you'll understand what she meant by she's protecting us because of our feelings for each other. I only see him as a friend, right? He's just my friend. Nothing more. It's the same for him too, right?_

After a bit, they made it to the beach. Law hadn't been wearing his shoes because he didn't see the purpose of doing so. It was too hot to wear them, and he walked into water almost all the time.

Unsheathing Kikoku, Law dropped the sheath on the ground before walking into the water. His energy stated to be sapped but he didn't let it show. "Room." He made a small Room before using Takt to bring the fish up. Using his sword, he stabbed the fish and the Room disappeared.

"Hooray! Food!" Luffy cheered while dancing around. Law smiled at seeing him. The birds on him seemed to be holding on for dear life because of how much he was moving.

"Calm down. The birds are having a hard time staying on you," Law said as he walked up. Once he was out of the water, he felt better and wasn't fighting to stay standing up.

"Alright. What are we doing next?"

"I need you to go get some more fruit. I'm going to crush them up and season the fish with them. Also, I'm going to crush them up into a drink for today." Luffy looked surprised at his explanation of why he needed the fruit. "Do you think you can do that for me?"

"Yeah. I'll meet you back at the cave." Law nodded as the other ran off into the forest. He shook his head with a smile at his disappearing back.

Walking back to the cave, the birds started to chirp to each other. Law wondered why they were doing so. Turning his head, he almost paled at seeing the entity near him. "What are you doing here?" he asked him.

"I wanted to see you. Can't I do that? Plus, that annoyance isn't here."

"He's not an annoyance. He has a name."

"Monkey D. Luffy. I already know his name. Not that hard to remember." Law back up when he took a few steps toward him. "Why are you backing up? I can't touch you. Those filthy birds are on you. It pisses me off when I see them with you. I just want to strangle them."

"That's nice to know." Law continued his trek back to the cave. "And, no. You can't come to visit me. I don't want to see you. Ever."

"Come on, baby. Don't be like that. I'm really good at everything."

"No. I'm not interested. And don't call me that."

"But you're interested in that little twerp. Am I right?"

That made Law snap his head to him. "No. I'm not interested in him like that." The birds seemed to start yelling at him. "Stop that," he whispered to them. "I just want him to go away." Seeming to understand him, the birds stopped.

"What was with them?"

"Nothing. Now, leave me alone." He, finally, got to the cave. Luffy wasn't there yet. _He must still be collecting fruit._

"Are you a virgin?" The question made him freeze on the threshold of the cave.

"Why do you ask?"

"Because you seemed a little too sensitive when I was touching you under the waterfall." Law's face turned bright red at hearing that. He had wanted to completely forget that moment in his life.

"No. I'm not. I've been with a few women before," he answered as he walked inside. Law pulled the fish off and set them to the side. The birds got off and sat next to him.

"So, you're still a virgin."

"I already told you that I'm not. Are you even listening to me? I've been with people."

"You're a virgin from the back." Law whipped his head around to look at him with wide eyes. "Just because you're not a virgin that way, doesn't mean you aren't from the other. You might've been with women, but you haven't been with another man."

Law was at a loss for words. "Why does that matter?" he finally got out. The information was not something he wanted to hear from him. Especially since he was trying to get into his pants in the first place. That thought just made him shiver with disgust.

"Are you going to let that shitty brat be your first?"

Spluttering at the question, Law couldn't believe what he just asked him. "Wh-What?" He almost screeched the question. That was not an expected question. He had no idea the guy would ask him something like that.

"Are you going to let Luffy be your first?"

"I don't feel like answering that question." Law went back to fixing up the fire pit for their breakfast. "Stop asking me dumb questions or questions in general. I won't answer you from this point on."

"Fair enough." He felt uncomfortable because the guy wasn't gone. Law didn't like that he could feel the guy burning holes into his body. It was almost as if the guy was trying to undress him with his eyes.

After a bit, Luffy still wasn' back yet and the entity was still there. Law had the fire going and was just waiting for the younger Captain with the fruit. "What's your name?" Law asked as he leaned back on his hands. His legs were stretched out so he wouldn't cramp up.

"Zoltan." He swore that he could hear a smirk or smile in his voice. "It means King or Ruler." Law didn't like where he was going with the name. "I can be your King."

"No. I'm my own person. I'm free to do whatever I want. I'm not tied down by anyone or anything. I have my own crew and I do what I want when I want." Law was saying all of this through gritted teeth. "I don't like for people to think they're better than me."

Turning back around, he continued to wait for Luffy to return. Soon enough, Luffy started shouting. "I'm sorry! I got caught up in watching a bullfrog!" Law looked toward him to find Zoltan still there. Luffy stopped just a few feet from him. "What the hell are you doing here?!" he screamed at him. Law saw that his shirt was off, and it was holding the fruit he had gathered.

"I was just having a conversation with Law," Zoltan answered. He said it like the two were fine with each other.

"Get out of here!" Luffy looked ready to kill him.

"Fine. I guess that's the better option. You can punch me which I find very upsetting. No need for you to do it once again." Zoltan turned back to Law. "I'll see you later. You have a very sexy sleeping face. Can't wait to watch you sleep again."

"Get out of here already!" Law shouted back at him. The entity chuckled as he walked past Luffy. The guy looked ready to maul him to death.

When he was gone, Luffy entered the cave. "He didn't mess with you, right?" he asked as he placed his shirt down next to him.

"No." Law grabbed an empty coconut and placed a few fruits inside it. They were quiet as he crushed them up, dipped the fish in, and stuck them in the fire to roast. Law, then, crushed up some more fruits before adding coconut milk to them. It made a nice drink for the time being.

"You're really good at this," Luffy said as he watched him. "How do you know it's going to taste good?"

"I don't. I'm just experimenting. It's probably not going to be that good. I just thought about it when I was fishing."

"You're strange." Law rolled his eyes at the comment. When the fish was done, Law had just finished making two drinks for them. When Luffy took a drink, you could see stars in his eyes. "This tastes great! Sanji needs to make something like this!"

"Just eat and drink. I'll take you to meet the Goddess when you're finished eating." Luffy agreed before continuing to eat his meal and drink his drink. Law took a sip and had to agree with him. The drink he concocted tasted very good. He thought about telling Sanji about it when they came to pick them up.

Before they left to go to the shrine, Law decided to call the rest of the crew to get an update on how far they thought they were away. The snail rang a few times before being picked up. "Hello?" It was Franky that answered.

"Robo-ya, do you know where Nami-ya is right now?"

"Yeah. I'll go get her."

Silence followed as they waited for someone to come to the snail. Luffy decided to sit behind Law and play with his hair. He had taken his hat off because he didn't see any reason to keep it on. It would only make him even hotter than he already was. That wasn't a good thing considering the weather on the island.

"Hello? Law? Luffy? Are you guys there?"

"Yeah. How are you guys?" Luffy asked, still playing with his hair.

"We're doing just fine. There was a small storm that happened last night. I got us to set anchor because we needed to keep our course and not have to find where we left off." She sighed. "We still don't know how far we are from you two. Your signal is stronger than yesterday, but it's still a little fuzzy. I think we're about a few hundred miles off from you guys. I'm not really technical with transponder snail signals."

"Can you get Usopp to look at it? Or Franky?"

"Isn't Nose-ya good with stuff like this? And Robo-ya? They work together on things, don't they? They made the piece on this snail."

"Yeah. I can get one of them to check it out. Give me a moment." Her voice went a little quiet as if she turned away. "USOPP! COME HERE FOR A MOMENT!" Nami's voice went back to normal and she wasn't yelling anymore. "He's coming. I'll get him to check just in case I'm wrong."

"What do you need? Is there something wrong with it?"

"I need you to tell me how far we are away from them based on the strength of the signal," the woman said.

"Hey. Can you guys talk while I check? You can talk about anything. I don't really care what it is. It will help with diagnosing it faster."

"Torao and I are not in a good spot," Luffy said as they talked.

"What do you mean? What's going on there?" Nami asked.

"He's got a guy after him. And the same guy doesn't like me." There was silence for a bit on Nami's end. Law felt embarrassed that Luffy was spouting that to them.

"Law, what does he mean that there's a guy after you? I thought it was an uninhabited island. Did more people show up?"

"No. He's not even human," Law answered. "He's an entity that has been on this island for a while now. I guess he took an interest in him." He didn't want to mention specifically why. "He possessed Straw Hat-ya the first day we were here. I was able to help him out. Now, he's continuing to mess with us."

"That sounds really harsh. I don't know what to tell you." She was quiet for a minute. "Tell me, do you know why he's after you, Law?"

Before Luffy could even open his mouth to speak, Law shot him a heated glare that said, 'keep your mouth shut'. "No. I don't know why. I don't want to talk to him, nor do I want to interact with him."

"Understandable. There's no reason to acknowledge someone you don't like." There were shouts from the rest of the crew. "Look, I've gotta go. Sanji and Zoro are at it once again. I need to break them up. Just... stay safe for now. Don't worry. We're trying our hardest to get to you guys."

"I understand. Don't hurt yourselves. Also, when you get here, stay a good bit from the island itself. I don't want you guys too close to it." He didn't really want to mention why he wanted them to do that. "Just send someone on a boat. Don't bring the ship close."

"O-kay. I won't ask you why, but I'll make sure the rest of them know that."

"I figured out how far away from us they are," Usopp announced out of the blue. Law had forgotten that he was even there.

"Well? How far away?"

"We're about a good one hundred thousand miles from them." Law couldn't believe what he was hearing.

Nami sighed deeply. "That's a good five days journey. Sorry, guys. It's going to be a bit longer before we get to you."

"Please, don't rush. We can hold ourselves up for that long," Luffy said. Law looked at him and he nodded. "We'll try to stay safe while you guys get here."

"Okay. Stay safe and keep an eye on Law, Luffy. He needs to be protected if this guy is after him. I have an idea why he would be, but I'll keep my thoughts to myself for right now." Law paled at her implications.

"N-Nami-ya, don't tell me..."

"I said I wouldn't say right now. I'll give you my opinion tomorrow when you call us." Law agreed before they hung up.

Law and Luffy leaned back as he put the snail up. He looked at the younger male. "Want to go meet the Goddess?"

"Yeah. She's in this cave, right?"

"Yeah. She's at a shrine in this cave. I'll show you there, but you need to watch your step. There's a staircase you have to walk down," Law explained. "And I want you to watch yourself in the shrine because of the plant life there. I don't want you to damage any of them nor kill them by stepping on them."

"I got it. I'll watch what I'm doing so I don't damage any of the plants and so I don't fall down the stairs." With his rules in place, Law and Luffy stood up. He guided him to the stairs and thus started their journey to the shrine of the Goddess that Law thanked for keeping them safe from the guy there. _I really, really hope he will be able to understand what she means. Or that she can explain it better to me and him._

**Are you guys and gals liking it so far? Please let me know if you are. Am I doing well? I hope you all like the chapter so far. Anyway, have a great day and I love you all so much. Tatty-bye!**


End file.
